Invisible
by CDLUVM
Summary: "Do you ever feel like your invisible? And the person you really like's doesn't even know?" Mara lives day by day, knowing she will always be invisible. One-Shot R


_**DiScLaImEr: I dO nOt OwN hOuSe Of AnUbIs ;) Or InViSiBlE bY tAyLeR sWiFiT**_

**MaRa PoV**

I was sitting in my room playing my guitar, no one knows I play, it's just a secret hobby I have. Everyone left the house either dates for Nina and Fabian, shopping for Amber and Joy, Hanging out at skating park for Eddie, Patricia, and Mick, or for Alfie and Jerome 'pranks'. Jerome and I broke up and I'm glad because I like Eddie. But he is in love with Patricia even though they broke up already. He doesn't even notice me

"_**She can't see the way your eyes**_

_**Light up when you smile**_

_**She'll never notice how you stop and stare**_

_**Whenever she walks by**_

_**And you can't see me wanting **_

_**You the way you want her**_

_**But you are everything to me"**_

_Eddie and I were hanging out after school doing our project, "So what should we do?" I asked Eddie. Eddie laughed._

"_You're asking me? You're the expert on this", he joked. Every time he smiles his eyes just light up beautifully. I look back down to my book avoiding his gaze. When I look up I notice him looking at Patricia. I wish he knew he meant everything to me._

"_**I just wanna show you **_

_**She don't even know you**_

_**She's never gonna love you like I want to**_

_**And you just see right through**_

_**Me but if you only knew me**_

_**We could be a miracle, unbelievable**_

_**Instead of just invisible"**_

_Eddie and I were walking home from school, "Eddie? Are you busy tomorrow?" I asked._

"_No … Do you think If I asked Patricia on a date she might say yes?" he asked me. I smiled sadly._

_**There's a fire inside of you**_

_**That can't help but shine through**_

_**She's never gonna see the light**_

_**No matter what you do**_

_**And all I think about is how**_

_**To make you think of me**_

_**And everything that we could be**_

_Eddie walks up to me in the halls, "Mara! She said no. I tried everything! What do you think I should do?" he asked with so much fire and confidence._

"_Just ask her later, Maybe we could watch a movie later?" I answered._

"_Alright, sure, but after that we can talk", he answered walking over to his locker._

_**I just wanna show you **_

_**She don't even know you**_

_**She's never gonna love you like I want to**_

_**And you just see right through**_

_**Me but if you only knew me**_

_**We could be a miracle, unbelievable**_

_**Instead of just invisible**_

_After the movie Eddie and I were sitting in his room, Fabian had gone on a date with Nina, so the room was to us. "I don't understand why she thinks our love could just disappear", Eddie confessed._

"_Did you ask her about it?" I asked._

"_No … I just feel so … invisible around her. Like she doesn't even notice me", he said slouching on his bed._

_**Like shadows in a faded light**_

_**Oh we're invisible**_

_**I just wanna open your eyes**_

_**And make you realize**_

"_Do you think Patricia will ever get back with me?" he asked me._

"_She would be stupid not too", I answered._

_**I just wanna show you **_

_**She don't even know you**_

_**Bay let me love you let me want you**_

_**You just see right through me**_

_**But if you only knew me**_

_**We could be a beautiful,**_

_**Miracle, unbelievable**_

_**Instead of just invisible**_

_**She can't see the way your eyes**_

_**Light up when you smile**_

I finished my song laying my guitar on my bed. I head clapping behind me and almost tripped myself, "You're amazing", I heard Eddie say as I turned around.

"You think?" I asked.

"I know! That was so beautiful", he answered, I blushed.

"Thanks … So what are you doing back?" I asked.

"I wanted to think you", he said walking over and hugging me.

"For what?" I asked hugging him back.

"Helping me get back with Patricia! I couldn't have done it without you. You're the best", he said letting me out of the hug.

"I'm glad!" I forced a smile as he left. I laid on my bed, not even caring I knocked my guitar in the floor. I let a few tears fall down my face as I laid there, I'm just invisible.

**WhAt Do YoU tHiNk LiKeY? ReViEw!**


End file.
